Capuccino Único
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: [...] —Furichin... — Mura — Habló firme, a diferencia del llamado tímido del otro. Estaban cerca del hotel, así que a pasos lentos reducían la distancia. —Quiero que quede claro una cosa. Yo jamás me volveré a enamorar. [...] Continuación de 'Dulce Capuccino'.


¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde esa ocasión en la Winter Cup? Casi un mes.

Lo único que permanecía en su cuerpo y mente era el dolor en sus caderas y todo el jodido cuidado que sus compañeros le dieron al pensar que aquel dolor fue gracias a un simple resbalón en las canchas de baloncesto durante una salida con su hermano. Reírse de ellos a sus espaldas sería bastante hipócrita, pero no podía evitar sonreír con arrogancia durante sus estadías solitarias en su habitación, donde por simple descuido recordaba las caricias y los besos del pivot. Su mente era ahora un sin fin de pensamientos. Tanto buenos cómo malos se dispersaban dentro de la materia gris, buscando un lugar donde centrarse. Se dividía en dos lados, y no de los comunes, el tal hemisferio derecho y el hemisferio izquierdo. Se hablaba aquí de lados metafóricos, el ''bien'' y el ''mal''.

Pensaba claramente, ya no había placer ni necesidad de por medio, sólo él y su consciencia. Akashi sufriría, demasiado, cuando se enterara de que tuvo relaciones con su antiguo compañero por simple deseo, y pensaría que no era lo suficiente para satisfacer a su novio. ¿Acaso no lo era? Siempre ocupado con asuntos de trabajo y ni un minuto para él, ni una llamada o mensaje de buenos días que le indicara que el amor que nació entre ellos seguía vivo. Nada. Si bien su apodo sonaría tan irónico junto con la siguiente frase, era un perro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

No se arrepentía de ese encuentro en los vestidores.

Gozó en su totalidad cada parte su cuerpo. Un cuerpo mucho mejor que el de Akashi, uno más fornido y del cual no despegaba su mirada cada vez se reunía con la Generación Milagrosa y sus respectivas parejas. Era disimulado con sus miradas, al igual que el pelivioleta lo era con cada guiño o mordidas de labios cuando su cuerpo era visible. Eran pactos. Pactos de lujuria que quedarían entre ellos, guardados bajo llave en lo más profundo del reino de Asmodeo, demonio quien los vigilaba de cerca y esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para volver a hacer de las suyas. Tanto Murasakibara como Furihata estaban ya a unos pasos para ser juzgados en la corte y decidir si su destino era el Jardín Infernal o Celestial. La respuesta era más que obvia al notar aquel brillo especial en sus miradas, el cual no fue desapercibido por el chico fantasma.

Kuroko notaba un cambio demasiado raro en su compañero de equipo desde que el número nueve de Yosen se encontró por ''casualidad'' con él y lo llevó con Seirin. No era el hecho de que se comportara así de amable con las demás personas, era el que Furihata yacía dormido sobre su espalda. En todo lo que le conocía, Murasakibara no había hecho tal cosa, ni con Akashi en sus días de Teiko no sucedió a pesar de la gran amistad que había entre ellos. Entonces, al enterarse que el base de banca tuvo una lesión y su espalda no se encontraba bien, aquella sensación inquietante aumentó en su pecho. ¿Qué era todo eso? Miradas, suspiros y sonrisas soberbias por parte del castaño no se escapaban de sus celestes ojos. Todo era raro, y presentía que sólo llegaría a peores.

Sí. Ese pensamiento no logró salir de su mente desde que abandonó la Winter Cup aquel día.

Furihata pensó que la Generación Milagrosa era fuerte, llena de increíbles atletas que superaban a los profesionales con su corta edad y rendimiento físico para un simple adolescente. Cada uno con una personalidad y apariencia distinta, además de que un aura los distinguía del resto. Quedó bastante sorprendido al conocer uno por uno a cada integrante, en especial la final del año pasado en donde conoció a su ahora pareja. ¿Pareja? Ese titulo quedaba grande en una persona cómo Akashi. No, quedaba grande en cualquiera que quisiera referirse como su pareja. ¿Quién creía que tenía poder sobre él? No era un objeto al cuál podrían ordenar y hacer lo que quisieran, menos dejarlo a un lado cuándo cosas ''de mayor importancia'' se presentaban.

Lamentablemente, Furihata Kōki, el chihuahua miedoso de Seirin ya lo no era más. Algo en él le hizo cambiar.

Las cosas entre ambos aces de Yosen iban progresando. Himuro y Murasakibara llevaban su relación cada día mejor. Las sonrisas entre ellos aumentaron su cantidad, al igual que el cariño en los ojos verde oliva del mayor el cual creaba un hermoso brillo especial cuándo estos se fijaban en el pivot. Sin duda, Murasakibara se ganaba el corazón de azabache con cada detalle hacia él, con cada sonrisa que le dedicaba o palabra de cariño infantil que su boca emanaba. Y eso le causaba nauseas.

Se enamoró de Himuro a primeras estancias, dónde por compartir su habitación en el dormitorio cerca del instituto tuvieron que convivir la mayor parte del tiempo. Pasaban día, tarde y noche conversando a su manera, platicas sobre dulces o la experiencia de vivir en un lugar cómo América se filtraban en sus charlas nocturnas cuándo uno de los dos no lograba dormir y el otro, amablemente, se quedaba despierto para hacerle compañía. Poco a poco conocieron sus expresiones, el significado de cada mirada o su estado de ánimo. Himuro aún no lograba darse cuenta del todo del gran amor que le tenía al de cabellos lilas, mientras que este estaba más que enterado de que ese calor en su pecho cuándo Himuro curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa sobre ese rostro inexpresivo era amor. Pero ahora, después de encontrar algo mucho más dulce que su compañero azabache, todos esos sentimientos no eran importantes.

Ya no sentía esa calidez al tocar su rostro cuándo, por accidente, pedazos de comida se quedaban cerca de sus labios o su corazón no volvía a latir por un cumplido o palabra de cariño hacia su persona. Sus ojos ya no brillaban cómo antes de aquel encuentro en los vestidores, y Himuro logró darse cuenta del por qué. No sabía que sentir. Si fue usado o que el destino le arrebataba lo que amaba en ese mundo. Perdió todas las esperanzas de encontrar un amor tan bueno y que le causara tantas cosas en el estómago desde que aquella discusión con Kagami se presentó. Se había jurado no enamorarse cómo lo hizo con ese pelirrojo y que no entregaría los latidos de su ya lastimado corazón a alguien más.

Con la mirada baja frente el amor, decidió volver a su país de origen. Mala idea. La vida le tenía preparada otra decepción amorosa con esa persona que creyó sería la última. Atsushi había cumplido cada una de sus expectativas acerca de ese sentimiento tan rosa, pero lamentablemente, al no darse cuenta de que sin quererlo otorgó sus suspiros al número nueve en el tiempo adecuado, Furihata se puso en medio. Tatsuya era completamente indiferente a todo lo sucedido con ese par, tanto que aún creía que tenía una oportunidad con el muchacho infantil de Yosen.

Ese día, Akashi citó a cada integrante de la generación milagrosa con sus respectivas parejas. Quería ver a sus antiguos compañeros después de tanto tiempo de lejanía y ponerse al corriente con sus vidas. Por supuesto que Furihata debía asistir, era el único día libre que tendría su pareja y cómo novios no era bueno distanciarse tanto. Cuándo Kōki recibió la llamada del emperador de ojos rojos en plena noche, durante una llamada nocturna con Murasakibara la cual subía de tono dentro de su habitación, se sintió asqueado con esos adjetivos. El castaño era cómo un libro abierto, Akashi lo decía muchas veces. Cuán equivocado estaba al creer que ese libro nunca se cerraría. Fingió alegría. Dijo que estaba de acuerdo con salir en compañía de sus compañeros, que tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a Takao y Sakurai, podrían ir a jugar vídeo juegos tiempo más tarde y comer un helado antes de que se terminara la reunión. Cómo todo niño inocente, Akashi cortó la llamada creyendo tal actuación deseándole buenas noches y pronunciando un ''Te amo'', que en oídos de Kōki sonó tan vacío, seco, sin sentimientos.

Por eso mismo se encontraba sentado en el césped, con los demás a su alrededor formando un circulo. De derecha a izquierda, Takao jugaba con Midorima el Jan Ken Po para saber quién tiraría de la carreta una vez todo se terminara, Kasamatsu aguantaba cada acto de cariño por parte de su rubio novio y de vez en cuando correspondía a estos con un beso en la mejilla, Sakurai acariciaba con delicadeza los cabellos azules de un cansado Aomine acostado sobre sus piernas, Himuro sacando unos cuantos dulces para un Murasakibara hambriento de azúcar, Kuroko tomando de la malteada hecha por su pelirrojo novio mientras que este devoraba una hamburguesa y por último Furihata jugando con su teléfono celular ajeno a la conversación que tenía Akashi con uno de sus socios de la empresa. Ya no le importaba que le prestara atención.

— ¡Eso no es justo, Shin-Chan! ¡Tú siempre ganas! — Exclamó tras la quinta partida perdida de aquel juego, señalando con un dedo acusador al peli verde.  
— Ya te dije que-  
— ¡Por mi objeto de la suerte, nanodayo! — Interrumpió Kise el ya conocido monologo del megane, causando que varias risas se presentaran en el lugar y que un ligero color rosa se presentara en las mejillas del tirador. Cansado de reprender a su novio tras tantos meses de relación, Kasamatsu suspiró para dirigirse a Takao.  
— Si tanto te molesta ser quien pedalee, pon a este inútil a hacerlo. O puedo llevarte a tu casa, cuando esto termine.

La sonrisa que Takao mostró fue grande, en demasía, antes de ignorar la molestia de su pareja al ser llamado de esa forma y lanzarse en brazos al de ojos celestes bajo la mirada casi asesina de Kise. Tanto Takao cómo Kasamatsu se tenía un cariño mutuo parecido al de un par de hermanos. Su amistad era tan unida que al mayor no le molestaba en nada que su Kōhai le abrazara de formas tan vergonzosas y comprometedoras cómo esa, incluso que depositara uno que otro beso en sus mejillas. Le quería demasiado y le veía como un hermano menor, y nadie podía molestarse con su hermano menor. Pero para sus respectivos novios eso si era molesto y no tardaron en separar a los azabaches y abrazarlos posesivamente.

— De verdad que son unos idiotas, par de novios celosos. Deben confiar más en sus parejas.  
— ¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Él que no puede dejar a su novio solo en el gimnasio por qué ya piensa que alguien se lo va a robar! — Kise apretó con más fuerza al capitán de Kaijō formando un puchero en sus labios, Kasamatsu sólo se dejaba hacer, no le incomodaba que lo abrazara así. Pero de todas formas iba pre calentando por si el rubio quería propasarse.  
— Y que tampoco deja que cocine para otras personas. Eso es egoísta, Aomine. — Midorima ajustó sus lentes con su mano vendada mientras que la otra se encargaba de aferrar el cuerpo de Takao al propio.  
— Es diferente. Ryō es un lindo corderito que puede ser devorado por los sucios dientes de Wakamatsu. — Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad. — Además, el único que puede comer su deliciosa comida soy yo.

Sakurai tan sólo sonrió. Con el tiempo aprendió a ser más tranquilo con cada comentario del mayor, aún si estos eran egoístas o decían cosas vergonzosas sobre él. Sacaba su ''otro yo'' cuándo lo creía necesario o Aomine dejara de ser reservado, por qué había ocasiones en que trataba de revelar cosas sobre su intimidad y ahí el chico que sobre salía en la cancha por los triples hacía presencia para detener a su pareja. No importaba la manera en que lo hiciera, el pequeño castaño siempre lograba sellar esos labios morenos evitando que cualquier secreto saliera a flote. Continuó acariciando esos suaves cabellos azul eléctrico mostrando una simple sonrisa nerviosa ante los comentarios de su pareja. Kasamatsu en ese momento comenzaba a hartarse de tantos mimos por parte de el molesto rubio, quien se le restregaba como cachorro en celo sobre su mejilla.

— Aomine-Kun no debería ser tan posesivo.  
— No es posesividad, cuido lo que es mío. Posesivo Bakagami. No me deja acercarme a ti por nada del mundo.  
— Aún no se me olvida todo el daño que le has hecho a MI Kuroko.  
— ¿Ahhh? — Aomine abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza hacia el par de Seirin. Kagami se abrazaba del número 11 sin dejar de comer mientras le lanzaba miradas de odio al moreno. ¿Acaso no podría se más tonto? El asunto del pasado con su antigua sombra había quedado zanjado de por vida. Ambos se perdonaron después de un mini partido con sus respectivas parejas en un fin de semana, donde también se dedicaron tiempo para confesar sus relaciones. — No tienes porque preocuparte por eso. — Hizo una seña perezosa con una de sus manos, restandole importancia a ese asunto.  
— ¡Sólo no te le acerques demasiado! — Apenas logró entenderse. El pobre tigre comía, como era costumbre, con la boca llena. Su pareja suspiró y apretó las mejillas del mayor como reprimenda.  
— Kagami-Kun, no hables con la boca llena. Es de mala educación.

Podrían estar en el mismo circulo, eso quedaba claro, pero el que estuvieran pendientes de la situación que los rodeaba era otro tema. Ignoraban (Porque era casi imposible no escuchar cómo Kise peleaba para mantenerse abrazado de Kasamatsu, Takao se burlaba de su pareja por ser tan celoso, Kagami y Kuroko discutían amorosamente por cómo se debía comer y... Un silencio relajante entre Aomine y Sakurai) los asuntos ajenos y se enfocaban en los propios. Murasakibara comía plácidamente los caramelos que Himuro le entregaba siendo observado de reojo por cierto castaño. El azabache le veía con tanta ternura y amor, cosa que el pivot dejaba pasar. ¿Cuándo Akashi le miraba así? En el comienzo de su relación era inevitable que el capitán de Rakuzan tuviera ese brillo de tal enamorado cada que su mirada se fijaba en Furihata, y lo mismo pasaba con el chihuahua. Recuerdos. Por qué así parecían para Kōki, lejanos recuerdos de un amor que ahora era inexistente, al menos por su parte.

Escuchando demasiado cerca la voz del emperador mientras este hablaba con sabe quién de sabe que empresa, Furihata se mantenía tranquilo. Su actuación había mejorado bastante. Sus manos entrelazadas y sus miradas fijas en otras partes, ningún sentimiento de por medio entre ese agarre. Estaba harto. Harto de que todos sus amigos pudieran tener una pizca de atención por parte de sus parejas y que él tuviera que soportar los ''Estoy ocupado'' o ''Será para la próxima vez'' de su ocupada pareja.

— No, no estaré ocupado este viernes.

Arrugó la nariz, perdió el control del personaje del mini juego que tenía en su celular y perdió la partida. ¿No estaría ocupado? Y esa era una de las razones por las cuales comenzaba a cansarse de su relación. Akashi mentía. El fin de semana siguiente él y Furihata pasarían su rato libre en una posada con aguas termales, pequeño regalo por parte de Akashi para enmendar sus contadas horas de trabajo. No hubo presión en le pecho, mucho menos que sus ojos ardieran queriendo derramar lágrimas. Era difícil explicar que además de sentir un poco de libertad por no tenerlo cerca quiso soltar una risa sarcástica. No reclamaría. No había por qué. Ya no se consideraba su novio, el titulo sólo estaba de sobra entre ellos.

Todo eso no pasó desapercibido para Murasakibara. Comenzaba a conocer al castaño, sus facciones daban indicios de sentimientos y sus ojos decían palabras que le eran difíciles de expresar por la boca. Se sentía... ¿molesto? con Akashi por ser tan idiota. Teniendo al novio más lindo hacía cómo si este siempre estaría ahí cuando le necesitara. Todo el respeto que hubiera quedado después de lo ocurrido en los vestidores se fue al carajo. Si Akashi no le prestaba atención a su no tan fiel cachorro se encargaría de ser quien le brindara todos esos mimos que le eran privados.

Tan pronto su paleta de cereza se terminó, el sonido de su celular marcando un nuevo mensaje calló a todo el circulo, con excepción del emperador y sus varías ordenes a la empresa. Murasakibara sacó de su bolsillo cierto artefacto llevando todas las miradas hacia él. Furihata yacía con su celular en una posición normal, ya no estaba la aplicación del juego abierta y ahora su bandeja de mensajes era la protagonista de la pantalla. Contactos cómo su madre, su padre y su hermano eran los principales en esa lista, pero quién tenía el primer puesto ya había marcado la llegada del mensaje. Desbloqueó la pantalla e ingresó a la mensajería con pereza, la misma que se marcó aún más al saber quien lo mandaba y para qué, ocultando lo que parecía ser emoción.

''Me encantaría volver a tomar un café contigo''

Era en clave, sí. Una especie de código que sólo ellos dos conocían. Furihata la había creado a partir de las confesiones que le dio el pivot de Yosen en aquel encuentro nocturno que nunca olvidaría. Tecleó despacio, quería parecer indiferente ante la propuesta hecha por el menor.

''Quisiera volver a probar ese capuccino''

Kōki sonrió leve.

— Chicos, debo irme —Ahora las miradas se enfocaban en el número doce de Seirin — Mi madre necesita que le ayude en algunas cosas. Lamento no poder continuar con ustedes — Se levanto del césped y sacudió un poco de sus pantalones. En ese momento sintió al silencio de Akashi y su mirada casi clavada en él.  
— Perfecto. Hay unos documentos en mi oficina que requieren ser revisados, aprovecharé para dejarte en tu casa.  
— No, Sei. La estación queda lejos de mi casa, no te tomes la molestia.

Para todos, ese era Furihata Kōki, el pequeño cachorro de Seirin evitando molestar a los demás, incluso si se trataba de su pareja.

Akashi imitó las acciones de su ''fiel'' chihuahua, levantándose y sacudiendo sus prendas para quitar rastros de ropa e hierbas. Se acercó a él y acarició con cautela las mejilla del mayor, Kōki fingió que esa caricia era bien recibida.

— Si tú lo pides no tengo por qué negarme, Kōki

Y correspondió el beso del emperador. Uno frío, distante, sin nada de por medio. Era cómo besar un cubo de hielo o una roca que estuvo en ambientes frío. Antes creía que los labios de Akashi tenían esa temperatura, pero que si sentías el movimiento suave dirías que era algo mas cálido. Esa calidez era por su causa, por el amor con que besaba al pelirrojo. Ya no existía esa calidez. Y Akashi pudo notarlo.

Ese contacto terminó y el par de ojos se quedaron viendo entre si. Los presentes dirían que estaban tan sumergidos en su mundo que se olvidaron donde se encontraban, por qué ellos mismos con sus parejas sintieron algo parecido, pero cierto dúo de Yosen no lo veía así. Himuro inspeccionaba al único que lograba verse por la ubicación, el rostro de Akashi expresaba duda y un poco de inseguridad, pero a pesar de eso su entrecejo se marcaba notablemente. Y Murasakibara estaba seguro de que Kōki sonreía y en sus ojos se mostraba algo de grandeza.

Era como si Furihata le desafiara con la mirada, mientras que su rostro marcaba una sonrisa pura y limpia. No importaba la expresión más inocente que su novio pusiera, Akashi sentía que nada de eso era verdad. ¿Qué inocencia? Llegaba a preguntarse al ver esos ojos café observarlo con... ¿arrogancia? Lo mejor era dejar ese tema a un lado, tenía mucho trabajo en su mansión y sería tonto perderlo por unas ideas sin fundamentos. Se giró para despedirse de sus compañeros y tomó el primer taxi que vio.

— Bueno, será mejor que me retire — Rompió ese silencio que se formó tras la salida del capitán de Rakuzan y los presentes le siguieron con despedidas a su nombre y buenos deseos. Era hora de que Atsushi participara.  
— Furicchin~ ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
— ¿Huh? ¿Sucede algo, Atsushi?  
— Quiero comprar más dulces, Murocchin.

Y Himuro no podía dudar de su querido niño grande.

— Claro que sí, Murasakibara. Tal vez yo también compre algo en el camino.

Los ojos celestes observaban con atención la escena frente a él. Desde el comportamiento de la base de banca en la reunión hasta el momento en que salió con su antiguo compañero de Teiko fue extraño. Y por no decir de su despedida con Akashi. No pudo ver el rostro del castaño, lamentablemente, pero el de el pelirrojo sí, y esa fue la primera vez que vio algo de miedo en su mirada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Furihata?

* * *

Durante todo el camino ninguna palabra fue intercambiada. El silencio estaba a sus alrededores y no sólo por la falta de palabras. Iba atardeciendo en Japón, el sol caía para esconderse y escapar al otro lado del mundo, mientras que dos personas se dirigían a uno de los hoteles de paso del lugar. ¿Cuál casa? ¿Qué madre? ¿Cuáles dulces? Era hora de tomar café para ambos. Y cada uno esperaba con ansías ese momento, donde las tazas de ponían sobre la mesada y se servía aquel líquido en ellas, disfrutando de su sabor tan amargo y dulce a la vez, un elixir tan exquisito para ellos. No cruzaba miradas con el mayor, sus ojos se mantenían enfrente, en el camino que tomaban. Pero lo que sí era que Murasakibara le observaba de reojo de vez en cuando, era como si quisiera descifrar las palabras que se encontraban ocultas en sus orbes café.

Furihata no parecía el mismo. Exceptuando aquella vez en la Winter Cup, era diferente. ¿Por qué no parecía ese chico tierno? ¿Dónde quedaba su aura rosa? Incluso Atsushi se dio cuenta antes de que ese castaño era casi el sinónimo de ternura, pero ahora ese adjetivo le quedaba bastante chico.

—Furichin...  
— Mura — Habló firme, a diferencia del llamado tímido del otro. Estaban cerca del hotel, así que a pasos lentos reducían la distancia. —Quiero que quede claro una cosa. Yo jamás me volveré a enamorar.

Pagaron el cuarto para una sola noche, estando seguros que tan sólo la utilizarían por unas horas antes de volver a sus hogares y descansar. Subieron en el elevador hasta el último piso, impacientes comenzaron lo que harían en ese lugar dentro de las paredes de metal de aquel aparato. Murasakibara le tomó por la cintura atrayendo el cuerpo a sí, agachandose a su altura para poder alcanzar esos rosados labios y besarlos, disfrutando del sabor que estos le otorgaban. Uno tan dulce, como el de un mismo capuccino. Era un beso entre feroz con movimientos lentos, unos tan sensuales que a diferencia de su primera vez juntos volvieron la impaciencia de ambos más alta. Los finos labios del menor se movían contra los del mayor como si tuvieran tanta experiencia, y Furihata daba pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared.

Era un sabor único, uno que nunca olvidaría. Quería más, que esos labios sólo fueran para él, que Akashi no los volviera a tocar en lo que le restaba de vida. Murasakibara tuvo un pensamiento tan egoísta en ese momento, justo cuando su propia lengua se entrelazaba con la ajena, recorriendo cada rincón de su boca y explorando de los mismo. El sonido de los músculos chocando entre sí y de la saliva mezclándose se escuchaba por todo el elevador.

Murasakibara quería a Furihata sólo para él.

No se limitaría a marcarlo, dejaría en su cuerpo toda clase de señal para que el emperador se diera cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que el chihuahua dejó de ser suyo y que ahora le pertenecía a otra persona. Sus manos se colaron bajo la camisa del más bajo y comenzaron a tocar cada extensión de su piel con ímpetu, recalcando con las yemas de sus dedos las hendiduras del ejercicio. Furihata no dudó y sus brazos se aferraron del cuello, lo atrajo y redujo la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus cuerpos.

Sólo buscaba el placer.

La ropa yacía en cualquier lado de la habitación. Habían abandonado el elevador tiempo atrás y a tropezones entraron al cuarto reservado, cerrando este con llave y evitando de cualquier forma que alguien los molestara. Muy poco les importaban que los sonidos provocados por estimulaciones se oyeran en todo el piso, pagaron por un lugar en esa residencia y podían usarlo como les diera la gana. Primero se encargó de hacerlo esperar, sus pezones recibieron la atención que quisiera darle y definitivamente disfrutó de cada reacción de su, ahora, chihuahua. Desde el más leve gemido hasta un sonido ronco de placer. Después, Furihata tuvo la paciencia de esperar a que el contrario tocara más de su intimidad y casi llegando al orgasmo le hizo detenerse para ponerse en la posición donde se encontraban.

Sentado sobre sus caderas, el castaño tomó de aquel miembro para ingresarlo en su entrada. Lo que le encantaba de tener sexo con Murasakibara es que era tan sádico que poco le interesaba su estado físico del día después. Sin precaución o cuidados, metió de golpe la hombría del ajeno dentro suyo, esperando un pequeño tiempo antes de que el pivot le tomara por los costados de su cuerpo y le obligara, técnicamente, a comenzar con las embestidas. Su rostro sonrojado, con algunas lágrimas derramándose por sus hermosos ojos y un hilo de saliva bajar por la comisura de sus labios gracias a los recientes besos, era lo que más le gustaba de todo eso. Ver el estado de sumisión tan erótico, uno que se lo guardaría de ahora en adelante para su propio beneficio.

Pensaba cosas, demasiadas cosas. Esos ojos le mirarían sólo a él, esos labios besarían lo suyos, su voz emitiría dulces palabras y gemidos sensuales para sus oídos, esas manos acariciarían su cuerpo así como las propias al suyo.

Furihata le pertenecía a él.

* * *

Acarició los cabellos café con suavidad. Tan finos y delicados como la misma seda, tanto que hasta ganas de dormir le daban. Pero no debía acompañar a su amante en un sueño, había otras cosas pendiente que tenía que arreglar. Se sintió diferente, y su mente formó tantas frases que no deberían formarse en un amante.

Además, su corazón había latido incontables de veces.

¿Se estaba enamorando de su capuccino?


End file.
